wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Connor90
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:PokeminMaster/Website Codes, anyone? page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Admin as you're the only admin can i be an admin? i'm trying to get edit's BTW but i don't go on too much thus i have little edit'sWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 23:32, January 23, 2013 (UTC) You're a punk On Wreck-it Ralph 2, Rick Moore said that some Marvel Heroes/Villains and the Angry Birds are gonna appeared you idiot. The Gene Page * Oh dude, help us, there this user who hates Gene so much that he vandalises the Gene page whenever he can by saying he is the main antagonist in the movie. You need to do something about him. PrincessBlossom (talk) 23:04, January 30, 2013 (UTC) * Those two are at it again despite multiple warnings. Should I ban their IP adresses? AstridFan (talk) 15:08, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello! So this lovely user, Raised by Wolves, suggested that we add badges to the wiki to encourage people to help out, and I have to say I agree! I've looked into how to make them and it seems pretty easy, but would take a little bit of work. I'd be up to doing it, what think you? AstridFan (talk) 16:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I've got a bunch of them started for now. There's a ton of them, so if you want to do some too, here's the page: AstridFan (talk) 23:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Wow How do you hack that online game of Sugar Rush, or are they just normal glitches? --SkylanderFanFromFinland (talk) 15:49, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I have found alot of spam so can i be an admin?Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 12:44, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Affiliates Would you like to have Disney Wiki as an Affiliate. Byzantinefire 14:51, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Please add the "I'm gonna wreck it" template to all the articles on the "Sega Characters" category Is it possible to have message wall on this wiki ? I'm just asking considering allot of the new wikis are getting one, i think it would be allot more easy for us and the new user...so is it posibble ? Citrusella Flugpucker Hello! Just wanted to mention to your comment minutes ago that Turbo could have used his original colors (red and white) like a candy cane castle. But maybe he wanted the castle to look suspicious.Pikachu4807 (talk) 18:56, May 11, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 Candy cane. Good point. Connor90 (talk) 19:08, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Not to be rude or anything but there's a user that keeps posting random vampire and werewolf stuff on the Turbo comments, I keep telling the person to stop, but they won't listen. Could you help me out please?Pikachu4807 (talk) 19:14, May 11, 2013 (UTC)Pikachu4807 Sorry for the late respond. For the user you mentioned, I think they just a little talkative, no harm done. But I'll keep an eye on them and have stronger action if necessary. Connor90 (talk) 22:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC)